MERA YAAR
by Poonum
Summary: This is for my all READERS and for my FRIENDS...who are angry and sad bcz of me for not writing any DUO based story on FRIENDSHIP Day...Now u Guys Happy? enjoy and READ...thanks
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY…**I Know it's late..but Friends ki waja sa he yah story likhi bhi hai..warna main likhna nai wali thi..So all my friends this is for u all…ab kon kon friend hai wo kud decide kar lo…okay?wink…

**MERA YAAR:**

"_Look Sir, I understand par app bhi smajna ki koshish Karen Sabi tables book hain aur main bht majbor hoon… App tu janta hain Humara Hotel Special Days ka hawala sa kitna mashoor hai aur Friendship Day par tu 2, 2 months pehla hi booking ho jati hai Sir." Receptionist Says in really helpless mood… But the person who was just looking at him with calm smile, moves towards him and after placing his hand on his shoulder covering his neck like a side Hug, takes him out from his counter cabin and starts walking with…_

Person: Dekh mera Bhai teri sari Ram Khata maine sun li..malom hai tu bhi majbor hai, par main uss say bhi zyada majbor hoon..Teri Nukri sa zyada meri 17 saloon ki Dosti important hai..Mera Bhai mera liya bht Special hai aur uss ka liya Yah Friendship Day main aur bhi zyada special banana chata hoon..Tumara Hotel main aur koi khas baat nai par mera Bhai ko yahen ka khana bht pasand hai…Iss liya Table Booking tu tuma karna he para gii chya kuch bhi ho…

Recp: Par sir

Person (_cutting him): _Par war kuch nahin..Dhak yahen ka Manajor mera Dost hai..ager abi wo Chuti laa kar America naa gaya hota tu tera Sar khana ki zarorat naa parti muja.. Dhak tu Par kar Yah war kar yah kuch bhi kar..Table tu tuja Book karna he Para gaa…

RECP: Par Sir Sabi tables book hain..main kasa asa kar sakta hoon aur _but he stops after seeing CID BADGE open infront of him..his eyes came out and he read with scary tone as.. _Senior Inspector DAYA…._And he looks towards Daya who was looking at him with sweet smile..._Sir app…apppp? CID sa ho?

Daya: Aur nai tu kye.. Ab bol Table book kara gaa yah Hawa khaya ga BUREAU ki?

RECP (_shocked): _Bureauue.. ? sir par maine kye kiya hai..Table book naa karna koi jurm tu nai..

DAYA (_smiles): _Par mera Dost ka liya Book na karna bht bara jurm hai meri Dictionary mein..Dhako bhai sahab tum logon ka pas Tables hota hain…Jo special bando ka liya rakhna hota hain..ab tuma kab sa smjha raha hoon ka mera Bhai bht special hai tum nai smjo gaa tu akher tang aye kar main kye karon gaa.. haan Bolo? _Looks at him with meaningful smile…_

RECP: sir..app CID sa ho pehla bolna tha naa…Abi karta hoon naa..wo muja yaad aya ka aik table ki booking cancel hui thi…

DAYA (_smiles): _Haan bilkul..abi sab tables ki cancel hogi..sab yaad aya gaa tuma..(_patted on his shoulder) _See u next Month..take care beta…BYE _And he wears his goggles and left with murmur…_Sorry Abhi..tum na mana kiya tha asa kabi Rank ka Fayda na utthyon par kye Karen Kabi kabi chalta hai BOSS….

**CID BUREAU:**

_Daya was sitting on his chair and thinking abt all this with really sad mood…In this whole one month what not Happened in their Life… First he was hurt bcz of Shreya's decision getting engaged with Siddhart and then bcz of Abhijeet Lie he was almost broken and really angry with Abhijeet… He was not ready to listen to Abhijeet..Even he was not ready to talk to him at professional level too…All were Feeling this and so many times Abhijeet feels really embarrass in front of all who even don't knw abt the exact issue…Abhijeet tries so many times to talk with Daya but in vain..so many time Daya shouts at him in front of all and after that Abhijeet stops talking with Daya too..he was too hurt that he decided t take Transfer once ACP came back in Mumbai….But NOW Situation is Different..Daya comes to know abt Reality when he overhears Abhijeet and Shreya's Dad talk..When at one Day Shreya's Dad comes to meet with Abhijeet in Bureau..And informed him abt his Money Payment to Siddhart's family and asked him to talk with Shreya now..but Abhijeet denies as…_

"_Nai Sir..ab koi fayda nahin..Daya tu mujsa baat tak nai karna chata..maine app ki baat maan kar Apna Dost Koh diya sir.. galat yah Sahi muja nahin malom par ab muja lagta hai muja Daya ko bata dana chiya tha wo Smaj jata kam sa kam…Par App na muja mana kar diya aur main ruk gaya…aur Apna dost koh diya maine..Abb tu wo meri shakal tak dakna nai chata…Abb pher sa main yah issue uttha kar Daya ko aur pershan nai karna chata hoon sir…" His Hurt tone really tore Daya's heart into so many pieces..He was shocked and really broken at the moment..When Abhijeet came out from Interrogation room after talking with Shreya's Dad…he became shocked to see Daya standing having shock expressions on his face…means he hears everything…Abhijeet looks at him and then left..Daya runs behind him just to stop him and talk with him as…_

Daya: Abhijeet..ruko…ruko meri baat tu suno…Plz Abhijeet I M Sorry…

_But Abhijeet does not looking interested to stop…Daya still tries to stop him as…_

Daya: Abhijeet I m Sorry…tum na muja batya kyun nai..Malom hai Shreya ka Dad na tuma mana kiya par tum kuch tu khata …

Abhijeet (_stops and looks at him): _Kuch kahna diya kab tum na? (_Daya embarresed) _Maine kaha tha naa tum saa Daya ka MAIN ABI NAI BATA SAKTA…Vishwas nai kar sakta tha naa tum mujh par..DHOKABAZ smjha tum na muja… (_Daya looks at him with teary eyes) _Ajj yah Sachie samna ayi tu SORRY…par ager nai ati tu yah nai soch sakta tha tum ka Abhijeet na Jo kiya uss main kuch majbori hogi…warna asa nai karta wo…Manta hoon tum sa Jhoot bola maine…tumara chehra par nai dakh saka main wo udasi…par muja nai malom tha ka aga Chal kar yah sab ho jaya gaa..Jab Shreya ka Dad na mujsa wo sab kaha tu main mana nai kar paya aik Pita ko… aur tum na muja itna galat smaj liya ka muja DHOKABAZ smjh liya… jab maine kaha bhi tumsa ka iss sab ki aik Waja ha jo main nai bata sakta… Pher bhi nai socha tum na uss waja ka bara mein bas maan liya ka Abhijeet Galat…Humari Dosti pa Ungli uttha di tum na Daya…(_hurt tone) _Mujh par tu Shak kiya..kam sa kam Humari Dosti par Vishwas naa khoya hota tum na Daya…yah naa kiya hota…

Daya (_really embarrsed and hurt): _Abhi wo main…bht sharminda ..yar..muja kuch smaj he nai aya..main bht hurt tha…

Abhijeet (_composed with teary eyes): _It's Okay Daya.. tum muja mahf kar do…aur main tuma.. aur isska bad hum aik dosra ka Mamlat main dhakal naa he dan tu sahi hoga..kam sa kam aik dosra ko dukh tu nai danga naa…BYE… _And he tries to left But Daya stops him as.._

Daya: Abhi …Abhi Plz…(_he comes and stand in front of him, but Abhijeet starts looking other side) _manta hoon gusa main bht zyada aur galat bol gaya hoon mein par yar Plz.. tum smjho…mahf kar do yar..plz..muja iss sab ka bara mein malom nai tha..Haan karna chiya tha malom bht galat kiya tum par yaqeen naa kar kaa…bas Shreya ka yun meri zindagii main ana sa pehla he chala jana ko bardasht nai kar paya main…

Abhijeet: Iss main tumari he galti hai Daya…tuma bht moka mila par tum na kuch nai kaha..Sab janta hain Shreya ki feelings tuma laa kar..tab bhi kuch nai bola tum uss say..wo kitna hurt hui hogi..usska andaza hai tuma? Humari 17 saal ki dosti pa SHAK kar liya..muja hurt kiya…par Tuma sirf apni pari hai.. Sorry Daya par ab baat karna ko bht dar ho chuki hai… Tab tuma kuch sunana nai tha aur ab muja kuch kahna nai hai… wasa bhi sach tum jan he chukka ho ab Tum kud sab sambal sakta ho… _And he left with this leaving Embarrassed and helpless Daya at his place…_

Daya: Sahi khata hai Abhijeet..hum jitna iss sab ko discuss Karen gaa siwaya dukh ka kuch hasil nai hoga..Par maine humari Dosti kaa naam laa kar sab barbad kar diya..Abhijeet na tu muja kuch waqt ka dukh diya..wo janta tha ka Aik bar Shreya ka father Siddhart ki family ka Pasa chukka dan..pher sab teak hona ka chances hain…Par maine? Maine kye kiya…Itni sii baat pa usska barosa naa kar ka ussa yah ahsas dila diya ka Main kabhi bhi kahen bhi…zindagii ka kssi bhi mor par usska vishwas tor sakta hoon…(_he hit his hand with wall) _yah maine kye kiya? Haan? Kye kiya…ab tu Abhi mujsa baat bhi nai karna chata..shai bhi hai..jab wo mujsa baat karna chata tha tab maine kye kiya? Aur ab jab muja sach pata chala tu dora chala aya uss say baat karna ka liya…wo tu mujsa kabhi bhi baat naa kara tab bhi sahi hai..hoon main issi lyke… aur Shreya..? sahi khata hai Abhi maine ussa bhi kitna dukh diya… kam sa kam Ab tu wo kssi aik Rah ko chun kar chal pari hai..Ab ussa pher sa…nai..mera uss saa dor rahna he sahi hai…SIDDHART kam sa kam mujsa tu bht betar hai usska liya…Apna Pyaar ka Izhar karna ki Himmat tu hai uss main.. aik naa aik din wo Shreya ka Dil jeet he laa gaa…aur MAIN? Main tu hoon he akala rahna lyke…Jis insane na zindagii di hai mua apni..uss ka Vishwas aik pal main tor diya..yah soch kar ka wo dhokabaz hai…tu aur kssi ka pyaar pa mera jasa insane ka kye haq…

_He moves back and became shocked after seeing Shreya's Dad standing behind him and looking at him in pain…_

SHREYA's DAD: Muja nai malom tha meri waja sa itna sab ho jaya gaa..I m ..m sorry beta..

Daya (_in pain): _ZIndagii main bht bara bara Tofaan ata hain Uncle..par uni toofan ka shor main Aik dosra par kitna barosa hai yah Sabit hota hai..aur maine..maine bata diya Abhijeet ko ka mera liya wo kye hai…ab shyad wo muja kabhi mahf nai kara gaa.. kabi nahin… _And he left the place…. _

_Daya ended like this…Next Day, Daya enters inside the bureau and all wishes him Good Morning..Abhijeet looks at him and then move his gaze away…Daya thinks for the moment and then moves towards him and wishes him Morning As…_

DAYA: Good Morning Abhijeet…

_All looks at him in shock..bcz after so many Days they all Saw Daya talking with Abhijeet..and He himself? That was shocking..But they all feel gud as well that at least their seniors are talking finally…_

_Abhijeet looks at him with silent expressions and with really rude tone he wishes him "MORNING" and left for FILE RECORD ROOM..all looks at him and exchange a glance like "NOW ITS ABHIJEET TURN?".. Daya feels sad and moves towards his desk..At Lunch Time all left for Lunch..Only Duo stays at Bureau..Daya was really looking at Abhijeet who was really engrossed in his work… Finally he stood up and moves towards him and tries to talk with him as…_

Daya (_low tone)_: Abhijeet wo…wo muja tum sa kuch baat karna thi.. (_Abhijeet doesn't bother to look at him or reply him) _Ager tum chaho tu…lunch par chalen…_ Before he continue..Abhijeet looks at him wd tough look and Daya stops at the same moment…And Abhijeet again starts doing his work…Daya moves back towards his desk but stop in between and looks towards Abhijeet again… _Abhijeet I m sorry yar..Plz ab tum mera sath wasa tu mat karo jasa maine…Bht ho chukka yar…iss saa koi bhi kush nahi hai..Naa tum aur naa main…asa kasa chala gaa yar? Hum dono ko yahen rahna hai..aik sath kam karna hai…

Abhijeet (_stood up n starts collecting his files): _Exactly..(_cold tone)_Abb bht ho chukka..(_looks at him) _Abb aur nahin…(_Daya was really understanding his meanings) _ aur rahi baat sath kam karna ki tu wo problem bhi bht jald solve ho jaya ga…ACP Sir ka ata he Main una Apna Transfer ka kah donga..Pher tumara liya bhi sari problems khatm ho jayen gii… _And Abhijeet moves towards outside..While Daya was stunned at him place…Somehow he came out from that Freeze state of mind and heart and looks towards Abhijeet who was abt to move out from Bureau door…_

Daya (_really shocked): _Transfer…?(_Abhijeet stops and looks at him) _yah kye kah raha ho tum Abhi? Meri waja sa Tum Tarasfer…? Yah sab chor ka jana chata ho tum?

Abhijeet (_looks at him coldly): _Nahin..TUMA…. _And he left from there…Daya was stunned after getting this reply..he really realized that in this whole ONE SILENT MONTH Period he really lost his buddy…who tries so many times to talk with him but he never allows him to do so..and now things goes really messy…what to do now? _

_NEXT Day,in Evening Daya went towards Abhijeet house who became surprised to see him at his door step…_

Abhijeet: Daya …tum yahen? Koi kaam tha..

Daya: Abhi Plz tum meri baat suno…muja aik moka..

Abhijeet (_interrupts with): _humesha tuma moka diya hai maine Daya…par Ab ki bar nai.. tum na soch bhi kasa liya ka main nai chayon gaa ka tumari zindagii mein Kushyen ayen..? tumara gher basa..tum kush ho? Kasa socha tum na yah….Main? jis na humesha yah chaha..balka koshish ki ka tum aga barho apni zindagii mein…wo yah chaya gaa..kasa socha tum na yah? Pyaar ka dur jana ka dukh smajta hoon mein.. par isska matlab yah tu nahin ka tum mera vishwas naa karo…Tumara chehra par udasi dhak kar tuma uss dukh sa bechana ka liya JHOOT bola maine…par muja kye malom tha ka tumari Bhalie ka liya uttaya hua uss aik kadam sa main Apni Zindagii bar ka Vishwas apna Dost ki Maan main koh donga..Galiti ho gayi mujsa…Galti…bht bari galti… _And tears falls down from his eyes and he closes the door…Daya was shocked and so hurt…_

Daya (_knocks the door): _Abhi Plz..tuma jo kahna hai wo kah lo… tum sahi ho.. apna gusa..dukh sab mujpar nikal do yaar..par plz muja chor kar mat jana yaar.. plz Abhi..yah Transfer lana ka khyal apna maan sa nikal do..Plz Abhi…Abhijeet? meri baat tu suno? _And he sat down on his door step and tears falls down from his eyes….but he got no reply from Abhijeet's Side…who was shading so many tears in his room…._

**YAROON DOSTIIIIII…..BARI HE HASEEN HAI…**

**YAH NAA HO TUUUUU…KYE PHER BOLO YAH ZINDAGII HAI….**

**KOI TU DILBAR HO YAAAAR….**

**JISKO HUMSA HO PYAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….**

_Both remembers the time they spend with each other…and then remembers how Daya does not allow Abhijeet to speak…how he decided by his own that Abhijeet did all this intentionally n purposely…and tears rolls down from their eyes…_

**YARRON DOSTIIII BARI HE HASEEN HAI…..**

**YAA NAA HOOO TU KYE PHER BOLO YAH ZINDAGII HAI…..?**

_Next two days spend like this…Daya tries but got no chance from Abhijeet's side to talk with him again… he stays quite and tries to give him space and time..May be Abhijeet's anger will lower down a bit…but nothing is working ..its looking like this…After 3 Days ACP came back in Mumbai..and FREDDY who was waiting for him anxiously moves towards him and informed him abt all this.._

ACP: Par Freddy hua kye akher dono ka bech?

Freddy: Sir kuch khas tu malom nai hai Sir..par sir kuch bara hi hua hai..pehla tu Daya sir Abhijeet sir sa baat nai kar raha tha..pher dono ka bech khamoshi rahi aura b Ager Daya sir baat karna cha raha hain tu Abhijeet sir ka mood kharab hai…aur sir wo bht serious bhi lag raha hain..asa maine una pehla kabhi nahin Dhaka… app kuch kariya naa sir..hum sa una aur abb iss haal mein Dhaka nai jata…

ACP (_confused): _ACHA..teak hai..main dhakta hoon kye hua hai..tum fikar mat karo…sab teak ho jaya gaa…

_But this time ACP words were against him…when he calls Abhijeet to his cabin just to talk to him…He became shocked when Abhijeet demanded abt his Transfer.._

ACP (_stood up in shock): _Lakien Abhijeet kyun? Daya ki waja saa? (_Abhijeet looks at him) _jagra hua hai tum dono ka malom hai muja..par akhr asi kye baat ho gayi hai Abhijeet jo baat yahen tak ponch gayi hai…kye muja nai batyo gaa tum?

Abhijeet: Batana aur kahna ko ab kuch nahin raha sir…plz app mujsa mat kahen kuch.. muja yahen nahin rahna ab…ager app na muja jana nai diya tu shyad main Resignation dana par majbor ho jayon gaa…(_ACP shocked) _main pehla he bht wait kar chukka hoon sir.. ab plz app meri HELP kar dijiya… _with this he left the bureau…ACP came out from his cabin and moves towards Daya and asked him as…_

ACP: Daya.. (_Daya looks at him and stood up) _Tumara aur Abhijeet ka bech asa kye hua hai jo wo TRANSFER ki baat kar raha hai? (_Daya shell shocked, all were stunned) _Aur baat kuch mamoli nai hai…wo bht Serious hai..had sa zyada…

Daya (_starts looking downward, tears came in his mind): _maine ussa kitna smjya…par wo..

ACP: par wo nai mana..(_Daya looks at him with teary eyes and nodded as NO) _ tu Pher?

Daya (_really tries not to burst out): _Ager usski Kuhsi usska jaana main he hai tu Sir…sir.. tu ..tu app ussa jana dan..(_his tears falls down on his cheeks) _main pehla he ussa bht takleef daa chukka hoon… _He can't control himself anymore so he runs out from Bureau…Where ACP really understood how much Big Issue it is bcz of Daya's tears…_

_Freddy and all moves towards ACP in hurry and tries to stop him as…_

FREDDY (_crying): _nai Sir…Plz Sir..app Abhijeet sir ki baat mat maniya gaa sir…wo gussa main iss liya asa kar raha hain…plz sir..

Nikhil: Haan Sir..Daya sir tu tooth jayen gaa…

Shreya (_confused): _Asa kye ho gaya hai jo Abhijeet sir itna bara decision laa raha hain.. _purvi really starts looking downward..ACP looks at her and moves…_

_Abhijeet Transfer News really makes everyone Sad and broken…Tarika again tries to talk with Abhijeet but he was not ready to listen to anyone.._

Abhijeet: Nahin tarika..ager main yahen rukha naa aur tu shyad iss saa bhi galat decision lana par majbor ho jayon..Ajj ki Date main mera chala jana he sahi hai…

_Here ACP calls PURVI and ask her the reason..who was first not ready to tell but later she told him what she knews…ACP again tries to talk with Abhijeet but Abhijeet was not ready for anything… Freddy also tries but Abhijeet denies..Daya was looking all this silently…and was breaking at each and every moment…_

_AFTER FEW DAYS…Abhijeet Transfer orders Issued..ACP comes in bureau to inform him infront of all as…_

ACP: Abhijeet tumara Transfer orders aye chukka hain…(_All shocked, where Abhijeet was really silent) _tuma parson sa join karna hai… kal sham ki flight hai tumari..tuma DELHI main report karna hai…_Hearing this Daya left the spot immediately…All looks at him and feels really sad…_

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Sir itni jaldi..i mean yahen par ?

ACP (_looks at him strongly): _Tumari jaga lana yahen koi nai aya gaa Abhijeet…muja tumari jaga par aur koi nai chiya… BEST Of lUCK.. _He patted on his shoulder and left for his cabin..where Abhijeet sat down on his chair silently…feeling like he lost his battle with his own hands…_

_Next Day Abhijeet came to Say GUD BYE to ALL… But he found Daya no where..All says A Gud bye to him with tears and heavy heart…_

Salunkha: Muja yaqeen hai ka tum bht jald yahen louto gaa Abhijeet… _Abhijeet looks at him and smiles..and then looks towards Tarika and nodded her like NOT To Cry… and then looks towards ACP finally…_

Abhijeet: Sorry sir.. ajj tak app ki koi baat nai tali aur ab asa jaa raha hoon..Socha nahin tha kabhi yun..I m Sorry to u all..par main nai rukh sakhta…mera jana bht zarori hai.. sab sa barh ka mera kud ka liya.. (_looks towards all) _chalta hoon..Sham ko flight hai muja jana bhi hai…_And he was abt to move when Freddy gave him something as.._

Freddy: Sir yah letter Daya sir naa app ka liya diya tha… _Abhijeet just took it into his hand and left…after coming out from the bureau…he opens the letter and read it as…_

"_**Ajj Friendship Day hai Abhijeet…aur tumara Fav Hotel mein Table Booked hai..main Ajj sham ko tumara Intazar karon gaa..tum yah aye sakta ho yah muja chor ka jaa sakta ho DELHI...choice is all Urs…. DAYA"…**_

_Abhijeet folded the letter and took a painful Sigh and Left…._

_**IN EVENING**__, Abhijeet was sitting at Airport waiting for his Flight Final Announcement…Daya's words were again n again echoing into his ears…he was really composing himself hardly…And finally he heard Flight Announcement…_

_Here Daya was waiting n waiting for Him…he looks around so much hustle and bustle created…So many Friends Group were really enjoying and making the Day special for each other with so much Haala Gulla and gifts and food and what not..Only Daya was sitting alone in corner table..from where everything was looking clear..Hotel was decorated fully with so many Friendship cards, wishes, balloons, flowers and lights…and peoples were really enjoying…He looks towards his wrist watch and became stunned…_

_Here Abhijeet who was abt to enter..looks behind and found no One and only few words came out from his mouth which were not more than a whisper…"_ _I M SORRYyyyyyyy….." And he left Mumbai…here Daya closes his eyes after seeing time and realizing that its Over..it's All Over…. Waiter comes towards him as.._

Waiter: Sir kuch order danga app… ?kab sa dhak raha hoon yahen akala betha hua hain..App Friendship Day nai Celebrate karen gaa kye? _Daya looks at him wd tears and anger…Waiter was confused to see him like this.. So much Noise was hitting his heart …he just looks towards the table..his all special arrangements for his ABHI…for his Friend…Remembers his words and he hits all those thing and create a mess…All became shocked…_

Daya (_anger n hurt): _Nai manana muja Friendship Day…kasa manyon…haan? Friendship Day ka Liya Friend chiya hota haina? Mera pas kye hai? (_to waiter) _Dikh raha hai tuma mera Friend kahen..? chala gaya hai wo muja chor kaa… main yahen itni tyarian kar ka usska intazar kar raha hoon aur wo muja chor ka chala gaya hai… Muja mahf karna ko tyar he nahin… Kis baat ka Friendship Day ..Haan? nai manana muja Friendship Day… nai manana muja… _And he left the place with same Hurt and teary face…And Abhijeet left the Mumbai with tears and pain in heart…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for reading it…want to to end it in this chap..but nai kar pai..How was it? Due u want I continue it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone were stunned bcz of him…Daya was looking lost..he was so much in anger and can't believe on such Step of Abhijeet…He Left Him? How …just how he could do that? This was the only question revolving in his mind..his eyes were showing redness..Showing the heat of his anger…_

Waiter (_trying to control him): _Sir…Sir Plz yah app kye kar raha hain? Sab dhak raha hain..Sir..sambaliya apna app ko…(_don't know what to say) _wo..wo aye jayen gaa …

_With this Daya's anger look turns towards him…and waiter became scared after seeing his full of anger and hurt face…_

Daya (_looks at him angrily): _kahan saa aya gaa Haan? (_he starts taking steps towards waiter, n waiter became afraid and he starts moving back) _Suna nai kye kaha maine? Chala gaya hai wo muja chor kar…

Waiter (_voice was not coming out from his throat): _Sir…wo.. ..tu..sir

Daya (_harsh): _Yah dhak raha ho sab…(_pointing towards Table) _yah sab tyariaan…sab usska pasand ki hain… Yah Phool…yah colors..yah lights sab kuch.. yahen tak ka yah Table bhi usski pasand ka Book karwaya maine kitni muskil saa.. par wo? Wo chala gaya muja chor kar..usy meri kssi feelings ka koi khyaal nai aya..wo khata hai (_tears falls down from his eyes) _muja khata hai ka muja sirf Apni pari hai..aur wo…uss na kye kiya? _He looks towards waiter who was still looking at him with hurt and scare too..Daya moves back and again pull curtains and all lights falls down..and then the table sheet on floor..and last the Gift which was still there packet in beautiful box…he picked it up and moves out side and just throw it towards Sea side…._

One Person: Kasa Dost hai yar…iss bechara ki kye haalat hai aur wo issa chor ka chala gaya…

His friend: bari gehri dosti lagti hai yaar…kitna dukhi hai bechara…itni tyari ki aur wo issa chor ka chala gaya..wo bhi ajj ka din..Kasa insan hai wo..kitna kushnaseeb aur badnaseeb bhi… kushnaseeb ka asa dost mila ussa…aur badnaseeb ka asi dosti tukra kar chala gaya…

Another Person: Pagal hai yah bhi..itni dukhi ho raha hai asa insan ka liya? Asa insan ka bara main tu sochna bhi nai chiya…aur yah ro raha hai…jisa koi ahsas nai..kssi ki feelings ki koi kadar nai..bechara ko asa tarpa raha hai…bht he zalim insan ha..bht he bura…

_Daya who was listening all this and controlling himself hardly..just turns towards them and moves back with…_

Daya (_screams loudly): _Shut Up…(_all turns towards him) _Just shut up..(_pointing towards them) _khaberdar jo tum logon na kuch kaha meri Abhi ka bara mein…wo bura nai hai suna tum naa…wo zalim nai hai..(_he starts crying) _bura tu main hoon..zalim hoon main..kitna duki kiya hai maine ussa..ka ussa kud ko chor ka jaana par majbor kar diya…kud ko..yah sab kuch chor ka jana pa…wo kitni takleef main gaya hoga..kabi socha hai…kye yah sab karna usska liya asan hoga? Par maine..maine kiya naa yah sab… chala gaya wo…muja chor ka …mera Dost…bhai..sab khtam ho gaya..sab… _And tears rolls and rolls down from his cheeks..And in hurt and pain he starts moving backward and then left… All exchange a look with each other…_

Peoples: Pagal yah ha wo nai..kabi kuch bolta hai aur kabi kuch…sara maza kharab kar diya… chlu bahyon sab enjoy karo..gaya wo pagal..

_Daya was walking on the road and looking around..Most of the places of city was decorated fully especially for FRIENDSHIP DAY… he was more and more Angry on the whole situation…he really remembers his tries to Stop Abhijeet..but he never listens to him.. He came back at home turns On the lights of lounge and sat down on floor…he was silent …totally silent at the moment…when after few mins of complete silence he says to himself.._

Daya : Tum meri Waja sa gaya naa Abhi…? Sab kuch chor kar sirf aur sirf meri waja sa? Tu teak hai..main tuma kabi wapis nai bulayon gaa..abi kabhi tumara samna nai ayon gaa mein … _And tears again falls down from his eyes…he removes his tears harsly.. _U deserve it Daya..u deserve it…

_**NEXT MORNING, **__came on their way..CID bureau was looking very gloomy ..Everyone was looking so sad and missing his both seniors badly..bcz they knew very well that Missing on AnyOne means both are missing.. Freddy looks towards Nikhil..who looks at him and moves his gaze away..Sachin noticed all this..but what can he do… ?_

_ACP enters inside the bureau while talking with someone on Phone…all looks at him and became alert..When ACP ends his call he unintentionally moves and asked as…_

ACP: Freddy…Abhijeet aur Daya nai aya abi tak? (_Freddy looks at him wd disbelief look) _Acha jasa he ayen Abhijeet ko bolna ka file laa kar mera cabin mein aya…aur uss say kahna ka… _But he stops…bcz he realized the current situation after seeing towards all..who were looking at him with silence and hurt…w_o…wo.. (_controlling his emotions) _abi adat nai haina…Abhijeet …Abhijeet ponch gaya hai Delhi… ajj sa wo apni duty bhi join kara ga… (_looks towards Freddy) _Daya..Daya nai aya bai tak? (_Freddy nodded as NO) _teak hai…thori dar tak naa aya tu Call kar ka pooch lana… _And he moves towards his cabin…_

_Abhijeet joins his new Duty in Delhi…He was really trying to Settle himself in that new environment..But it was not an easy task…Infect it was not possible for him..He was looking really Off beat in everything..Expect his Work..which was not like MUMBAI CID..bcz he was new there and still he need much Time to be familiar with that New Place..Its ways, locations and environment too… His new collages were Good in nature but still Stiff situation was present inside Delhi Bureau due to sudden entry of Senior Inspector.. Abhijeet himself was not feeling comfortable there…He mostly stays quite..Bcz he was there but his Mind was obviously somewhere Else… Day by Day he was going in more n more Silence Zone..After reaching at Delhi he never tries to talk with Daya..or Never Got any call from him..Still his words were there..Written on his heart…._

"**_main Ajj sham ko tumara Intazar karon gaa..tum yah aye sakta ho yah muja chor ka jaa sakta ho DELHI...choice is all Urs…._**_**…"**_

_Still he was not be able to forget all those feelings which his Buddy bears at the time when he chooses Delhi instead of him..Still he can feel that pain which he gave to his buddy cum brother at that time when he was waiting for him anxiously with the Hope that He will come…But he did opposite to that and spoiled his every Hope…His Every Night was empty…All words which he heard from his Buddy in this short period of time he can never forget..He was spending sleepless nights..So many times he looks towards his phone..Starts playing with it but never tries to dial HIS Number..Whom he can never forget..or he was expecting His call…who knows?...Today he was thinking abt the same…_

"_**Abb sunana aur kahna ko rah kye gaya hai Abhijeet…? maine kabhi socha nahin tha ka tum mera saath asa karo gaa…"**_

_A tear escaped from his eye…and with this he closes his eyes and two more precious tears came out from his eyes and just rolls down from his cheek and he tighten his grip on Pillow and hides his half face in pillow.._

**Mujhe Koi De De Zaher Hanske Main Pi Luunga…  
Mujhe Koi De De Zaher Hanske Main Pi Luunga…  
Har Dard Sah Luunga Har Haal Mein Ji Luunga…  
Har Dard Sah Luunga Har Haal Mein Ji Luunga…  
Dard-E-Judaayi Sah Na Sakuunga…..  
Tere Bina Main Rah Na Sakuunga…**

_In the Morning his eyes opens with Horn voice…he stood up instantly and confusingly…._

Abhijeet: Daya aye gaya kye muja Lana? _But when he stood up and looks around…he realized the situation and comes in same angry and slience zone..He looks outside from his room window and found his one of college present there with his car…He Settled his hairs and washes his face and moves out..._

Abhijeet: Veer tum yahen kye kar raha ho?

Veer (_smilingly): _Sir Mosum bara acha ho raha hai Ajj..Tu jab bhi asa kabi barish wala mosum hota hai muja drive karna bara acha lagta hai..Main humesha Long route laa kar bureau jata hoon subha shuha tendi hawa khata hua..Ajj jab iss rout sa guzra tu khyaal aya ka app ka gher bhi yahen hai..kyun naa app ko pick karta hua chalun…? Wasa bhi roz texi laa kar ata ho App Bureau..rasta naa malom hona ki waja sa… (_VEER IS HAPPY NATURE PERSON,VERY FRANK AND OPEN ) _wasa ajj hi kyun sir…main tu ajj sa har roz app ko lana aye jaya karon gaa aur wapis chorna bhi…dakiya gaa Do dino main sara Delhi ka rasta yaad karwa donga asa.. _He looks towards Abhijeet, who was looking at him and listening to him silently…._

Abhijeet (_very serious): _Ho Gaya? (_Veer became shocked and sad too wd such rude response) _abb jayo yahen saa… _And he turns to move back .._

Veer (_instantly trying to clarify himself): _Sorry Sir..mera intention kuch galat nai tha..main tu bas

Abhijeet (_looks at him back and interrupts coldly): _Muja Rishta Banana pasand nai…(_Veer looks at him amusingly) _Aur betar hoga mujsa koi bhi…kssi bhi kisum ka Rishta banana ki koshish mat karo tum..Smjha…? Abb jayo yahen saa...

Veery (_sadly): _Sorry Sir… _And he moves back to his car and left instantly wd really sad mood.._

_And Abhijeet enters in his home when familiar voice echoed in his ear as…_

"_**Kye Boss jaldi kiya karo naa..tuma malom hai naa Ka Mosum acha ho jis din uss roz muja lamba route laa kar Bureau jana ki adat hai..Drive karna acha lagta hai muja iss tendi tendi hawa mein subha subha..aur tum ho ka ajj he late hona ka chakron mein ho…jaldi karo naa yaar…"**_

_He hardly pushed the main door..which closes instantly with Great voice...Painful expressions appears on Abhijeet face and he moves to his room to get ready and Go bcz he was getting late…._

**KASA KAHOON BINA TERA ZINDAGII YAH KYE HOGI….?**

**KASA KAHOON BINA TERA ZINDAGII YAH KYE HOGI….?**

**JASA KOI SAZA, KOI BADUA HOGI….**

**JASA KOI SAZA, KOI BADUA HOGI…..**

_Now by passing each Day…Abhijeet was becoming more n more rash and silent…In All these fifteen days only two times he talks with ACP..Once he informed him abt his Delhi presence safely and Next ACP called him but he shows him no interest so ACP never tries to call him again… Freddy tries to talk with him at once but Abhijeet breaks his heart by saying that he don't want to talk with him abt anything which is related to Mumbai and his Past…_

**JEEYAN TU JEEYAN KASA BIN APP KAA….?**

**JEEYAN TU JEEYAN KASA BIN APP KAAA…..?**

**LAGTA NAHIN DIL KAHEN…..**

**BIN APP KAAAAAAAAAAAA…..**

_Here on Other side…CID bureau was working on the same level without his Two Seniors..Team really trying to manage and completing their all duties with heavy heart…ACP was in contact with ACP of DELHI CID BUREAU..who was also his good friend…but there was no one who informed him abt DAYA….who initially starts coming in bureau after Abhijeet leaving Mumbai..and Tries to fulfill his duty with heavy heart…But now after Spending 15 Days..he stays mostly missing from bureau…looking really Off beat…he don't like to talk with anyone..Health wise his condition was very low…Whenever ACP called him and asked him to come..only then he came in bureau and do whatever ACP ask him to DO…But ACP never tries to scold him and tries to ask him abt his missing time..bcz he really knew well that Daya is going with bad faze of his life..GUILT is really showing by his face and by his Life style too…he was living in GUILT..in such a Big Guilt….After talking with team…ACP now have an Idea that what exactly happens betweenTwo..But Obviously, here its not matter of what Happened..here its all abt TRUST..TRUST OF 17 YEARS…Two Friends who understand each and every Sign of each other..Now not be able to TRUST each other..Asking queries and in result not be able to TRUST really ruins their relation badly this time..But Now Daya's condition was unbearable by ACP…first he stays silent but now it was not possible for him… he really don't want to lose his Son..After all how can a Father see his Son in such state of mind and heart..? Who is not living in Pain but his Life is PAIN for him now…Abhijeet just throw him out from his Life..and this was really not acceptable by him…Daily he waits for his Buddy's one call..just one call…But he never get any miss call from him as well… and this was breaking him each and every moment of his life…_

_Today, when ACP came in bureau from spot in evening…He asked from Freddy as…_

ACP: Freddy Daya saa baat hui? Call attend ki uss naa?

Freddy (_looking really worried): _Nai sir..din tak tu Sir ka wait kiya maine..pher jab wo nai aya tu call karta raha..par uno na call attend he nai ki sir…aur ab tu unka number bhi band aye raha hai sir…

ACP (_worried): _Tum naa Phone ki location pata karna ki koshish ki?

Freddy: Sir ki thi…Phone gher par he hai aur main gaya bhi tha gher par..Per Daya sir gher par hain he nahin…Sir shyad phone gher par he chor gaya..aur shayad Bettry end hona ka karan Phone band ho gaya hoga…(_really tense) _Pata nai sir kahan honga…kis haal mein honga…muja bht fikar ho rai hai unki sir..

ACP (_worried n irritate): _Pehla Galti karo aur pher Yah sab…(_looks at Freddy) _Pershan hona ki kye baat hai ab iss mein? yah tu roz ka he hai usska…Maine poocha kabi nai tu uss na Roz ka tareeqa he bana liya hai… Ana do ajj ussa class lata hoon usski acha sa main… _And he moves towards his cabin leaving tense Freddy at his place…_

_**IN LATE EVENING,** Daya enters in bureau and moves towards ACP cabin..All feels relief after seeing him there..But after seeing in same gesture like yesterday feels sad..He was in same dress wearing yesterday..he enters inside the ACP cabin..but before he could say anything..ACP initiated as…_

ACP: Aye gaya tum? Kahan tha pooch sakta hoon main App saa?

Daya (_in down head): _Sorry Sir..wo main…

ACP (_hits his hand on table hardly): _Sorry my Foot…(_he stood up in anger) _Yah kon tariqa hai Daya..? maine kabi tum sa kuch poocha nai ..kaha nai tu isska matlab tum kuch bhi karo gaa? Yah waqt hai Bureau ana ka? 7 Baj raha hain…tuma kaam karna hai yah Nahin bata do muja…

Daya (_looks at ACP): _I m sorry sir…par ayenda asa nai hoga…

ACP : Matlab?

Daya (_forwarding envelope): _Sir yah mera Resignation hai…

_All shocked expect ACP who was expecting this…_

ACP (_taking it): _Janta tha main tum yahi karo gaa..(_Daya starts looking downward) _Aur ata kye hai tuma..? pehla galti karo..Pher jab saza mila tu Baag jayo..

Daya: nai Sir.. main Saza sa nai baag raha hoon..(_he looks towards ACP) _Per Saza galat insan ko mil rahi hai sir..(_ACP looks at him confusingly) _Ager galti maine ki hai tu….jana bhi muja chiya naa Sir..wo kyun gaya? App ussa wapis bulwa lijiya sir…wo wahen nai rah paa raha hoga..apni Jaan khata raha gaa aur dosron par bhi gusa nikala gaa bina kssi waja ka..aur yah Sab meri waja sa..wo yah sab deserve nai karta sir..

ACP (_looks at him and feels more anger): _Aur tuma lagta hai ka wo wapis aye jaya gaa? Haan?

Daya (_looks at him wd tears): _Nai Sir.. Per shayad mera jaana ki khaber sun ka wo wapis aye jaya gaa…

_And he left the bureau without looking towards anyone..ACP read the Resignation and Just throw it into Dustbin…All looks at him and feels really helpless…_

_**AT NIGHT** he made call to his ACP Friend…who informed him abt Abhijeet condition…and now he decided to talk with Abhijeet before it's too late…Here Abhijeet was sitting on his bed and looking outside through window..Thunderstorm was there…_

"_**Boss, Chalu naa bahr barish mein beegta hain…"**_

"_**Daya, Pagal hai tu…? Toofan hai..sirf barish nai hai…."**_

"_**Boss, dar gaya..? arrey Come On..we R CID Officers….darta nai kssi saa.."**_

"_**CID Officers hain..par Pagal nai hain…"**_

"_**Boss, tum chal raha ho yah nai?"**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**Teak hai main akala he chala jata hoon…"**_

"_**Jayo…aur khaberdar jo tum Geela kapron ka sath wapis Loota mera gher..aur sara gher Pani pani kiya tu..seeda apna gher nikal jana aur peecha palat ka mat dhakna…"**_

"_**Chala jayon gaa..nai ayon gaa (stress) tumara Gher…tum dhako toofani barish iss Window saa..jab nai ayon gaa na Tub Tumi Miss karo gaa…hun…Bye…"**_

"_**Haan tum he rah gaya hona Miss karna ka liya…Tum kabi jaan choro gaa meri tabi Miss karon gaa naa..Humesha tu Ass pass he mandlata rahta hoo…."**_

_He came out from his thoughts after hearing his cell ringtone…he clears his wet eyes and moves to attend the call..after Seeing number he attends the call as…_

Abhijeet: Yes Sir? Kasa hain App?

ACP: Tuma kye lagta hai Abhijeet…kasa hon gay yahen sab?

Abhijeet (_confused and worried): _SIR ?

ACP (_straight tone): _wo Pagal ho raha hai…Ager tum nai aya naa Abhijeet tu ussa humesha humesha ka liya kho dan gaa hum sab…

Abhijeet (_feels angry): _Sir app yah sab muja kis liya bata raha hain…? Mera ab in sab sa koi lana dana nai..

ACP (_Almost shouts): _Lana Dana hai…Lana dana hai Abhijeet…Kyun ka yah sab jo ho raha hai..wo tum dono ka jagra ki waja sa hai…jab tum wahen kush nahin aur wo yahen tu yah sab kis liya? Haan? Asa baag jana sa sab khtam ho jata.. tu sari duniya apna Problems ka solution asa he kar lati…par nai Abhijeet…Baag jana sa Dard peecha nai chorta..balka zindgaii Dard ban jati hai..Jo sota jagta..utthtay bethay jaan nai chorta…

Abhijeet: Sir app kye chata hain? Main wapis ayon? Tu yah nai ho sakta…

ACP (_taking a sigh): _Mat Ayo..aur main tum sa yah kah bhi nai raha hoon… Par aye kar sab wasa kar ka jayo jasa Kam sa kam tumara bagar hona chiya…

Abhijeet: Matlab?

ACP: Daya na Resignation daa diya hai…ussa lagta hai ka Iss sab ki saza ussay milni chiya..tuma nai..usska chala jana sa tum wapis loot ayo gaa.. Ab tum ussa aye kar smjyo ga Abhijeet ka yah sab possible nai… Pehla jo sab hua wo sab Daya ki waja sa..per ab jo sab ho raha hai wo Tumari waja sa… aur jo sab tumari waja sa ho raha hai..ussa tuma he aye kar teak karna hoga Abhijeet… Tum asa Baag nai sakta ho..Smjha… _And he cuts the call in anger...and Abhijeet threw his cell hardly on floor…_

_Next Day he talks with his New Boss..who immediately accept his leave…Abhijeet dials Daya's number but number was powered Off…he talks with Freddy and ask him that make it Possible that he can talk with Daya..but Freddy informed him that after Daya's Resignation no one knows that where he is..He is completely cut off with everything…After a day Abhijeet came back in Mumbai on leave with complete anger and frustration…His first destination was Daya's home but he found him not there…Then he move to beech and also found him nowhere..he checks all possible places but found no sign of him..Then he moves to ACP place..who feels so much sooth after seeing him in front of his eyes..But his anger towards Daya was also a cause of tension for him…_

ACP (_smiles n calmly): _Tu tum aye gaya…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Jee Sir… Ana he tha..

ACP (_smiles): _Haan wo tu muja malom hi tha…

Abhijeet : Sir Main yahen wapis nai aya hoon…Main sirf app ki kahi hui baat pori karna ka liya aya hoon..lakin wo tab possible hai jab wo muja mila..maine ussa sab jaga dhak liya hai Gher par..beech par..yahen tak ka kuch hotels main bhi..jahen bhi wo ho sakta tha..par muja wo kahen nai mila..

ACP (_shrink his shoulder): _Pher main kye kah sakta hoon..aik tum he ho jo yah andaza laga sakta ho ka wo kahan hoga…jo issa yah kah sakta ho ka asa karna saa tum wapis nai aye jayo gaa..shyad yah sun kar wo wapis loot aya … _Abhijeet just listens to him and moves to go back with same silent mood..when suddenly he stops and turns back towards ACP.._

Abhijeet: Main Daya ka liya wapis nai aya hoon sir..

ACP (_hides his smile): _Haan bilkul…

Abhijeet: Muja usska kuch bhi karna sa koi fark nai parta…

ACP (_murmurs): _Haan wo tu saf dikh raha hai…

_Abhijeet was really irritated with such behavior of ACP..So he left that place as well and came to his own house..He was not be able to hide that tension which was clearly showing from his face abt Daya… he looks towards time and found it almost 12:00 Am ..he again closes the door and again went towards beech..where he could only find Daya whenever he feel tense..From far he can recognize the figure..which was sitting in dark and looking towards fast water ways…Mumbai weather was not Good..Storm was abt to come..Fast winds and cloud electric lights n loud voices were giving really scary aroma to the whole environment..Abhijeet was really tired with all this running…he was taking fast steps towards them and with each step his anger was touching its peak…he was very near to him when he shouts without seeing his face…_

Abhijeet (_shouts angrily): _Yah Kye drama hai Haan…? (_the shiver in body told him that Man really hears him) _Smjhta kye ho tum? Jab jo chayo gaa wasa hoga? Tuma kye lagta hai Daya ka tumara yah sab kar lana saa main wapis aye jayon gaa tu Nai..(_really angry) _Bht ho gaya..Ab bara ho jayo tum.. humesha tumara yah drama nai chala gaa..

Daya (_without looking at him back): _Tu tum kyun aya ho Yahen? Mera liya tu nahi?

Abhijeet (_same harsh and frustrated tone): _Bilkul bhi nahin…main tuma sirf aur sirf yah batana aya hoon ka yah jo tum mera Matha par teeka laga ka sab kuch chor ka yahen betha hona..wo sab karna ki koi zarorat nai..muja inn sab sa ab kuch lana dana nai hai..Main yah sab chor ka jaa chukka hoon ab wapis nai ana wala..main bht kush hoon apni zindagii mein.. And Plz yah sab kar ka ager tum sab ki nazron mein muja Bura sabit karna chata ho tu rahna do…muja inn sab sa ab koi fark nai parta…

Daya (_ignoring all): _Tu tum Wapis nai ayo gaa…PAKKA ?

Abhijeet (_looks at his back strangely n angrily): _Nahin….kabhi nahin..

Daya: Teak hai…Tu jayo yahen kyun khara ho?

_Abhijeet looks at him confusingly…His anger lower down a bit and he was much confused and somewhere tense abt him…he looks at him towards his back... for few moments and then starts walking from there..After few seconds he stops…_

Abhijeet (_thinks): _yah itna chup chup kyun hai? Kahen koi galat kadam tu nai uttha laa ga..? hey Bagwan ab yah kye nayi musebat.. _And with this he looks behind and found Daya no where….He was shocked..He looks here and there but found no sign of Daya…He was tense more than anything… He runs towards the same place where Daya was sitting and looks around but Daya was no where…Now he was really tense.. Water waves were so fast..He screams.._

Abhijeet:Daaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?

_He starts running here and there and tries to find Daya in water..he was moving forward in that fast water waves..His heartbeat was really fast..he was scared…he was continually calling Daya's name..but was getting no reply or any Sign of Daya..he was so tensed… Almost 10 mins were passed and still he was struggling with water and searching Daya and screaming his name continually…Now he was so tense…He takes out his cell and tries to call ACP but found Cell Dead due to No bettery…he was so tensed..no one was around at this moment due to really bad weather..He looks around in that Dark stormy night and Screams with complete Fear which was running in his whole body..into his eyes..tounge and in each and every breath he was taking…_

Abhijeet:Daaayyyyyyy AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. ?

_He feels he is losing his body weight…feeling his all strength…he was so much afraid..was not be able to cope up with his fear..when he takes a step forward and due to fast water wave slips badly and falls down into water with loud scream…He found himself in water..he was losing surface…was scared like hell..he want to save his buddy's life at any cost but for now he needs to save himself to save Him… It was hard to struggle with water anymore…he was losing his whole strength and now his senses also starts losing his strength…when he feels someone holds him with a tight grip and starts pulling him towards his side… he recognize that tight grip and tighten his grips into his arm and starts struggling to came out from that stormy waves and soon he came out from that storm of his heart and water..and looks towards him..who was completely wet and his signs were really fast..._

Daya (_looks at him, breathing heavily): _Tum…tum..teak tu ho…?

_Abhijeet who was not be able to control his fast signs looks at him with complete anger in his eyes and hits him hardly on his face with complete strength left in him…The Hit was so hard that Daya's lip starts bleeding and his cheeks also turns little red…he looks towards him with shock and tears…_

Daya (_shouts): _What the Hell? Maine tumari Jaan bechyi aur tum muja maar raha ho..? (_he cleared his blood from his lip)_

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Yah kye kar raha tha tum? Tumara liya he kooda tha main wahen..Marna ka shok nai tha muja…(_Daya looks at him angrily) _Marna ka bht shok haina tuma? Tu mera samna he marna zarori tha..ta ka mera Naam laga…

Daya: Just Shut Up Okay…aur main maron yah Jeeyon tuma tu meri koi parwa nahin naa..tu pher kyun aya muja bechana?

Abhijeet (_really feeling like to hold Daya by his neck):_ Jee chata hai aik keench ka lagyon tuma aur..itna maron ..itna maron ka …bas

Daya (_teary eyes): _Tu Maar lo naa..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _par tum kyun asa karo gaa..(_Sadly tease) _tuma tu chor ka jaana haina..Sazza dani hai… (_Abhijeet looks away) _tum kyun yah kaho gaa ka tumara asa karna saa muja takleef hoti hai Daya… main nai dhak sakta tuma apni ankhon ka samna marta hua.. Shaan kam hoti haina Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki…(_angry) _Naa Jeena data ho aur naa he marna..chata kye ho tum akhir...?(_ABhijeet looks at him shockingly) _chor ka chala gaya tha naa muja.. tu phr kyun aya ho? Kam sa kam marna tu do muja.. Tum sab ko apni zindagiyon ka decision lana ka haq hai tu muja bhi hai…

Abhijeet (_looks at him angrily): _Tumara demag kharab hai? (_pointing towards waves) _Asa decision..?

Daya (_shouts in pain): _Haan haan asa Decision…Shreya ka Gunagar kon..MAIN…tumara gunagar kon? MAIN…apni iss halat ka Gunagar kon..MAIN…jab itna he galat insan hoon Main tu muja jeena ka koi haq hai..itna GUILT laa kar main nai jee sakta..mujh mein itni taqat nai hai..tum sab main hogi..Jabi tu kushi kushi jee raha ho apna apna decesions laa kar…Tu pher muja kyun roka HAAN? Maar jana diya hota…

Abhijeet (_folding his both hands irritatingly)_: galti ho gayi mujsa…Sach mein.. (_Daya looks at him angrily) _muja yahen wapis ana he nai chiya tha.. Jaa raha hoon mein…Ab mera peecha saa Tum Iss Pani main Dobo yah Ghoota lagyo tumari marzi.. _And he moves but stops and looks at him back standing at same place.._Marna sa pehla aik bar ACP sir ka soch lana… kam sa kam kssi ka tu soch lana kud ko chor kar… _And he was abt to move but stops with_

Daya (_meaningfully): _Tum naa socha tha? (_Abhijeet looks at him back) _Tum bhi tu sirf MUJA chor kar gaya tha naa? Pher main kyun sochon? Muja bhi tuma batana hai ka jab koi tuma TUMARI waja sa …sirf aur sirf TUMARI waja sa chor kar jata hai tu kasa Lagta hai… Jab tumari Galti sa barh kar tuma saza di jati hai tu usska boj uttha kar jeena kasa hota hai…

Abhijeet (_irritatingly): _Galiti tumari Thi Daya…

Daya (_stubbornly): _Kyun? Meri galti thi tu tumara kye? Tum Tarika ko bol sakta tha Sab par muja Nai…KYUN ? (_Abhijeet shocked, like someone hits on his head) _Tuma kye lagta tha Abhijeet ka tum Muja Shreya ka Father ki majbori ka bara mein batyo gaa tu Main baga dora Shreya ka pas jayon gaa aur ussa sari sachie bata kar Siddhart ka sath usska jura rishta turwa donga aur apna Rishta jor longa…?(_Abhijeet was freeze at his place after hearing this) _Wo insan jo yah janta hua bhi ka Koi uss sa pyar karta hai apna pyar ka izhar nai kar saka uss saa ajj tak…Uss insan saa tum na yah expect kiya? VISHWAS ager maine nahin kiya tu TUM na kon sa Vishwas kiya apna DOST par? 17 Saloon ki Dosti par tum na kab Barosa kiya? Bolo Abhijeet hai kye tumara pas koi jawab? (_unintentionally Abhijeet eyes moves downward) _Tum Ata mera pas ..muja sab sach batata tu kye main sab Smaj nai jata ? jab itna intazar kiya hai tu kye kuch month aur nai kar sakta tha? Tum na kyun nai muja Sach batya Abhijeet? Ager main yahi kahon tum saa tu? (_comes near to him and whishper) _Tum apna PYAAR ko tuma galat smjhta nai dhak sakta tha…Ussa sach bata sakta tha…Par Apna DOST ki takleef dhak sakta tha..? (_Abhijeet looks at him wd jerk, he nodded as No in pain) _Vishwas ager maine tum par nai kiya tu Tum na Kon sa Vishwas mujh par kiya Abhijeet? Tu Pher saza Sirf mera Hisa main he kyun aya? (_looking into his eyes) _17 Saloon ki Dosti par Ungli tu hum dono na he utthyi haina…? _Saying so he left the place..Leaving Abhijeet at his place silent…Strom was almost went without raining…Abhijeet looks towards Daya going and then looks towards Sky and tears falls down from his eyes…_

**CID BUREAU:**

_Next Morning, All were present in CID bureau Discussing some important case…When Salunkha looks towards ACP,who was looking into deep Thought…_

Salunkha (_irritatingly): _Kye yar ACP..kab sa bola jaa raha hoon..Report nai sunnai tu bata do..mera pas aur bhi kaam hain..

ACP (_jerking his head): _Nai yar main sun raha hoon..tuja tu moka chiya barkna ka bas….

Salunkha: kab sa dhak raha hoon kssi soch main ho tum..koi dehan nai hai tumara report ki tarf…(_concern)_ Baat kye hai yar..Pershan kyun ho?

_Before ACP can reply anything..Bureau Door Opens and Abhijeet came in..A Big Smile appears on all Faces…all were looking really excited…_

Freddy (_moves forward excitedly): _Abhijeet Sir…App? Sir app aye gaya…Main janta tha app ayo gaa..(_Removing tears from his eyes) _Sir wo Daya sir…

ACP: Freddddyyyyyyyyyyyyy…_And he stops him by showing his hand... he himself moves towards Abhijeet…_Abhijeet tum yahen…?(_looking into his eyes, Abhijeet was looking awakened whole night) _

Abhijeet (_low tone)_ : Jee Sir wo… muja app sa kuch baat karna thi..

ACP (_folding his both hands on his chest): _Haan bolo main sun raha hoon…

Abhijeet (_looking downward): _Sir main..wo..wo Darsal..main..wo wapis..(_he closes his eyes and composed himself and then looks towards ACP and added in straight tone) _Sir main wapis Mumbai Transfer lana chata hoon..Is that Possible so Soon ?

_ACP was looking at him with fixed stare..Abhijeet who was not be able to meet his gaze more than few seconds with him, starts looking downward.._

ACP : WHY ? (_Abhijeet looks at him) _Mazak hai kye? Itni jaldi Transfer possible nai..kam sa kam aik Saal rukna para ga wahen…

_Abhijeet looks at him and was abt to move when ACP added as…_

ACP: Meri baat abi pori nai hui Abhijeet..(_Abhijeet stops and looks at him back) _Lakien yah sab uss COP ka liya jis ka Transfer hua ho…

Abhijeet (_looks at him confusingly including others): _Jee Sir ?

_Before ACP can continue it..Daya enters into the bureau..All looks at him and really tries to hide their smile…_

ACP (_ignores Daya): _Maine tumara Transfer karwya he nahin tha..(_Abhijeet shocked) _Sirf Delhi ka ACP sa baat kar ka tuma kuch waqt ka liya wahen beja tha…

_Daya looks at him in shock..Where Abhijeet first look towards ACP in shock and then towards Daya who was already looking at him in shock…_

Abhijeet (_to ACP): _Issi liya app naa muja mera Transfer orders nai diya tha..app na bola tha ka Orders ACP Vijay ko direct ponch gaya hain…Sir app na yah sab..?kyun? I mean…? Kyun sir?

ACP (_looking towards Duo): _Kyun ka tum dono ko bala he apni 17 saal ki dosti par yaqeen naa ho..lakien muja tum dono ka rishta par hai.. Rishta tor kar dor chala jana bht asan hota hai..lakin uni halaton ko face kar ka rishton ko sambal ka chalna bht muskil hota hai…aur tum dono itna kamzor ho gaa maine kabi socha nai tha..(_Duo looks really embarrassed) _bht kamzor ho tum dono..Janta ho VISHWAS 17 dino ka rishton ko wo mazbooti daa sakta hai jo 17 Saal nai daa sakta… Aur shak..wo kye kar sakta hai shyad tum log smaj he gaya ho… (_to Daya) _Files pori karo aur submit karo una ajj he court main…(_to Abhijeet) _Forensic jayo Salunkha ka sath aur case ki investigation start karo murderer ki Autopsy report lana ka bad… (_to All) _Sab kam par lago…_And he himself moves towards his cabin…_

Abhijeet: Sir wo …main..

ACP (_rising his hand while showing his back): _Bas Abhijeet…jo kaha hai wo karo…Muja ACP Vijay ko bhi inform karna hai.._And he moves and closes the door of his cabin… _

_While Abhijeet looks towards Daya and then silently moves with Dr Salunkha..where Daya starts doing his work quietly…At Noon when Abhijeet came back in bureau and moves to his desk..he opens his draw and found a well rapped gift pack..Rapper was bit messy due to water touch.. but When he unwrapped the gift ..he found really classy box inside it…He looks towards Daya and stood up as..._

Abhijeet (_confusingly): _Yah Gift?

_Daya looks towards the Gift and the rapper and stood up confusingly and moves towards Abhijeet as.._

Daya: yah Gift yahen kasa ? maine tu issa… _He remembers he throw it on sea side at Friendship Day.._

Freddy (_comes forward): _Sir Hotel See View ka Waiter aya tha issa dana..maine jab iss par ap ka aur Abhijeet sir ka naam para tu issa Abhijeet sir ka draw main rak diya…waiter na bola ka app na Friendship day par issa wahen pank diya tha gusa mein aur wahen sa chala aya… _Abhijeet looks at Daya and feels really embarrassed…It was really beautiful watch for Abhijeet..his name was embossed at back side of it…Abhijeet looks towards Daya and says.._

Abhijeet: I m Sorry Daya… (_Daya still looks downward) _maine sari raat bht socha..aur muja realize hua ka gusa main bht galat decision liya tha maine.. tum sahi khata ho Galti meri bhi hai…muja tuma bol dana chiya tha.. I m sorry…

Daya : Tu issi liya tum wapis aya…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Nai..Tumara liya…

Daya (_smiles): _Acha.. _And he was abt to move when…_

Abhijeet: wo Daya…(_Daya stops and looks at him back) _Spot par chalen aik sath…?

Daya: Haan teak hai wo…(_thinks for the moment and then __looks at him) _Okay…

_And after some time both left for Investigation…Both were trying to be casual at least in professional work but at personal level obviously they need time…Bcz its not easy to Say Good bye to all those worries which really snatched a precious time from u…But they both realized that Mistake was not happened bcz of One… Clap is possible with two hands only… They were back bcz they don't allow their Precious relationship to break in just few days… But at personal level they need time to be back strongly…Today they realized that their relation is strong but not mature...Still not mature..Only Unconditional Trust can make it Mature...they need time to realize each other importance..Though in this One Month they really realized that they can't live without each other and if they do so their souls will convert into PAIN..bcz its matter of Life not a matter of few days..So Living In Pain is easy then being himself a PAIN…._

**The END...**

* * *

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Sorry guys I tries to give a Happy Ending a/c to ur wish but U see how much I struggled through out the chapter but still I failed..Bcz according to me DIL Achanak sa Saf nai hua karta…time lagta hai..haan par acha sath aik din Pehla jasa bana zaror sakta hai…Par uska liya SATH hona zarori hai..If u left it u will lose the relation..which is easy to do but u can never forget it..and always spend a life in Pain..we should try to avoid our Ego..if we want to give a one more chance to our relationship… to our own self to be happy latest….It's hard to do so but U should be strong enough for this…_

_**Thanks for ur reviews and Love and concern…Thanks to all readers.. KNOWNSHADOTANYA…KRRITIKA…PRIYA…SHRESTHA…LAVI…RUKMANI…FARAH…JYOTI…ARTANISH…**_

_**SHZK…ABHIRIKAFAN…RAAVI..ADITYA…YADAVTANYA..NAINA MALIK…CONTROLLEDCHAOS101….RITZ….**_

_**CRACRESTA…ANGEL…MESMORIZING CHINI…KD…LUVABHI…SWEETPARI…ILUV CID…SWEETANGEL..SIYA01 AND ALL GUESTS… HUGS..**_

_**DUOANGLE**__, Happy to know u r back..was missing ur reviews…Thanks dear…hugs…_

_**SRISHTI, **__Happy to see u back..I tries to write a Good Story…hopefully u like it…ager nai Tu sorry..all time nai ho pata…_

_**DUODOSTI,** dear maine yah story DUO par he likhi hai..Shreya par tu nai hai yah.. Sorry ager pasnd nahin ayi tu...main koshish karon gii jaldi he DUO par OS likhna ki..ager app ka mind ma koi topic hai tu share with me..i will try..._

_**GD, **__Who told u this ? U says the same before this as well..and I really don't get u..Dear main tu app ko janti bhi nai hoon then why will I don't like ur Reviews…? LET ME CLEAR U….U Reviewed one time that _I can't bear negative comments as u saw in before..U was referring DS TIME…bcz uss sa pehla maine woi story likhi thi... _Then I replies u abt that, that if u want to comment something like that…like Peoples did DS Time then don't comment… Sorry par ager app na Dhaka hota ka sab na kasa comments post kiya tha by using ABUSIVE language tu app shyad asa nai bolta..maine app ko wasa ABUSIVE language use karna sa mana kiya tha..I always feel hurt jab mujsa koi yah bola ka DS time par maine sab ka comments ko bardasht nai kiya tha..app ko koi Bura bhala kaha tu App Bardasht karo Gaa? main apna liya galat Words bardasht nai kar sakti..Par ager meri writing ka bara main kuch bola jaya tu maine kabhi bura nai manya..aur sab bolta bi han..sab ko always work pasand nai ata..muja kud apna work always pasand nai ata tu baki sab ka liya tu natural hai..uss main kye hai...I always says ka WRITING par comment karo WRITER par nai… Maine app ko Wasa jasa bht logon na DS time par comment kiya wasa comments sa roka tha…Comment karna sa kabhi mana nai kiya…. Hope my point is cleared now for u atleast…_

_UR REVIEW Abt MERA YAAR…thank you for that..i also want to show something like this..but so many of my readers want Happy Ending…So I continue it…Hope u found it Gud..if Not…Then Sorry dear...take care and Hugs…_

_**NITU, **__Now Happy? Karata ata hain tu pher main tu dar ka baag jayon gi..Wink…._

_**R n R, **__Aww so sweet…Thank u so much u both…How r u both guys?_

_**SUBHU, **__Rulayon nai tu tum sab ko maza bhi kahan ata hai…WINK…heheh chalu one more chapy abi kush?_

_Hope u enjoy this..I put a lots of effort to complete it..Plz do review…_


End file.
